


Five Times Tony Saved Peter

by Nicola_Xxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki bc we stan, Other, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicola_Xxx/pseuds/Nicola_Xxx
Summary: Ever since Tony met Peter, he found himself helping the kid out more times than he could count, from abusive aunts to Spiders. But loosing Peter on Titan was the one time he couldn't. Now the boy was back, things should be ok now. Right?(Basically me trying to make myself feel better after Endgame fucked me up)





	1. 1. May

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this Is my attempt at a 5+1 Fanfic. Thank you so much for clicking, please keep in mind that this story talks about issues like abuse and alcoholism. I hope you like this!

2:36. Shit! Mays was going to kill him. He didn’t mean to stay out this late, its just that there was this cat, and it was stuck in this tree and it wouldn’t get down without scraping Peter to pieces (but it was so freaking cute) so he had to coax the cat down rather than carrying it. And then the owner was so happy that she invited him inside some ice cream and offered to hang out with him and it would be rude to say no. But now it was late and freezing, New York in the winter was not good for Spiders (who cannot preserve heat apparently without insulators). Hopefully May wouldn’t be awake, he didn’t wanna cause her anymore stress.

 

She was. From the moment he crawled in through the window, he barely had a moment to appreciate how stealthy he was when his very angry aunt stormed in. Even on a normal day, Peter hated being yelled at, but it was getting near to 2 years since Ben died and he wanted nothing more than to make sure May was doing ok and yet he was the one making things worse for her.

 

Deciding to not anger her anymore, he just sat on his bed and zoned out, he didn’t mean to, but it was really early, and he just wanted to sleep. So, he just sat there daydreaming until something she aid snapped him out of his trace…

 

“- If it wasn’t for you Ben would still be here!”

 

And she walked out. Peter just sat there for a bit. He always blamed himself for what happened, but May was always the one to reassure him that he wasn’t responsible, but she said it herself, and he didn’t know how to react. Should he be angry? Brush it off? Get insanely sad? He picked the latter and shrugged off his suit, wrapped himself in his sheets and sobbed quietly because May was probably asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her.

 

 

He had hoped that May was just not dealing with things well that night. It didn’t make him feel any better but maybe if he convinced himself that she didn’t mean it, his heart wouldn’t hurt as much. She was gone, probably to work by the time he work up again and he felt guilty for being thankful; he loved May, but she was still hurting from losing Ben and took it out on him sometimes. But that was ok, she had to do what she had to do, and Peter was willing to help her.

 

It was a Sunday, so he didn’t have to worry about school, so he chose to get his life together and do some of his school work but it eventually led to him procrastinating for he next 2 hours and binge-watching vines instead. Those 2 hours turned to 5 and his stomach grumbled, telling him to get of his ass and make some food.

 

May came back a couple minutes after, slamming the door to tell Peter she was home rather than saying hey. It hurt Peter a little bit, but he knew she was grieving so he did nothing about it. In fact, the only communication they had the whole day was when she yelled at him to do the dishes, followed by a string of insults like “ungrateful” and “brat” and she retreated to her room. _She’s just sad_ he thought.

 

Through out the night he heard her breaking things in her room and crying so he tentatively knocked on her door, when she didn’t answer he pushed it open a little bit and poked his head in. It was a mess, to put it bluntly. Picture frames were smashed, phots torn and her wedding dress was thrown into the back of her open wardrobe.

 

“Everything ok?”

 

She didn’t reply. Peter decided to help her up, away from the glass and blood and into the bathroom where he could look after her. He sat her on the edge of the bathtub and looked in the cabinets for something to help her. He came back and began to take out the shards in her had and anxiety filled him when she didn’t even flinch, but he kept going.

 

It was the early hours of the morning when he had finally finished. Her hands had been disinfected and wrapped, all evidence of what had happened in her room had disappeared and she was fast asleep. He could tell by the empty wine bottles hidden under her bed that she would remember this by tomorrow, so he didn’t have to worry about that. For once in his life, he was excited to go to school.

 

 

May was still asleep when he woke up, she looked so small and exhausted that he called up the hospital and told them that she was too ill to come into work, she deserved a day off anyways and once everything was sorted at home, he rushed onto the subway, so he wasn’t late for school.

 

It was pretty obvious that Peter was a “Nerd”. He wore shirts with science jokes on them, he was part of the decathlon team and he spent his free time playing video games with his best (and only friend). And this meant that he had a bully. Flash Thompson. Most days Peter could avoid him, they only had 3 lessons together and ever saw each other during breaks, but somehow the boy managed to find him on the worst days. The normal comments were made, mainly jokes out his internship and his family and Peter managed to act as if things were fine, like Flash’s words didn’t hurt, that they weren’t true. But it was fine.

 

Things were better than fine by fourth period; he got a text from Happy saying:

**I’m picking you up usual time; Tony wants to work on something.**

He didn’t have to go home until a bit later, he got to hang out with THE Tony Stark (he still hadn’t got over the fact that they sometimes hung out) and he could share new upgrades for the iron man suit that he’d been thinking of instead of making notes about the Cold War.

 

So, from then onwards, the ay flew by and before he realised, he was met with Happy Hogan standing by a very fancy looking sports car. He slipped into the back suit, freaking out over all the new Nano tech Mr Stark had installed and once that was over, he began to explain Saturday night patrol and somehow got on to which Ben and Jerry favours be preferred.

 

And then he was at the Tower. Every time he entered; FRIDAY managed to make him jump in shock when she told him where her boss was. He thanked her and made the journey down to the lab (he swore Mr Stark lived there, he seemed to spend every waking hour there). When the man greeted him with a pat on the back, he couldn’t help it, his inner fanboy come out as he though over and over again _ItsIronMan.IronMan.TheTonyStark.AndHeTappedMe!_

They worked on pretty much everything and even started tinkering on one of Mr Starks old cars when he noticed the time. His heart dropped and he took out his phone and saw that he had 13 missed called and 27 texts from his aunt.

 

“Thanks for letting me work here Mr Stark, I really appreciate that you’re letting me do this but it’s getting really late and I need to get back to May, I’ll send you info about how the new modifications are working out and I- I really need to get going now so yeah.”

 

The billionaire just looked at him with an amused smile, ruffled his hair and offered to drive him home. Of course, Peter had to accept. His positivity faded as they got nearer to his apartment, he knew May was just suffering but he didn’t really want to be around her and the thought of being at home with her caused his voice to get quitter and his leg started bouncing. Mr Stark noticed almost instantly and asked if everything was ok, but he didn’t want to seem stupid, so he just blamed it on school stuff. If it wasn’t convincing, the older man didn’t mention it.

 

“Text me if you need me Kiddo.”

 

Once Peter entered the apartment, he had to duck as a plate went flying towards his head. _What the hell?_ May stood in front of him, hands shaking with anger as she stormed towards him, pushing him into the wall, making him go dizzy as his head hit the door frame. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

 

“What the fuck did you do?”  


“May, I’m sorry for not texting you about going to Mr Starks-

 

“I don’t care. I care about the fact that you decide to cancel my shift today, even though we need the money so I can feed your unappreciative ass!”

 

“I’m sorry, I just thought-

 

“But you never think do you! You didn’t think to help when my husband was bleeding out did you? You didn’t think to use your powers as Ben got shot for you! And now he’s gone.” Her voice was a whisper now and tears softly fell down her face. Peter could see how much she was hurting, he prayed that he could help, he could even take all her pain and let it fuck him over instead but that wasn’t possible. He was helpless.

 

“Clean this shit up.” She said before leaving.

 

Guilt was a common feeling for him these past few days. He hated that he was the reason May lost the love of her life, that he was the one that was making her feel like this. He hated that Ben wasn’t there anymore. But worst of all, he hated that he wanted nothing more than to get away from his aunt, to be with Mr Stark, or Ned or just be out Spider Manning. Yet, he didn’t want to make May take on any extra stress, so instead he picked up the broken ceramic and curled into bed with the hopes that by tomorrow she would be ok.

 

 

It was stupid to think that today would be any different. In fact, it would obviously be worse, today marked 2 years. 2 very long years since Ben had laughed at Peter or attempted to cook fancy food and end up burning it. He could hear May crying as he got ready for school but decided against checking up on her, she hadn’t really liked the times Peter was around so it would be best to leave her alone.

 

School was a blur, he could barely remember what classes he had or if he made notes in them. He noticed little things though. He saw his teachers shooting him concerned looks, he saw a girl look at her phone with tears in her eyes (he assumed she got a bad message) and he even saw MJ giving him a questioning glance. But they were all overshadowed by an overwhelming feeling of fear. He had fought robots and criminal masterminds but being at home scared him even more.

 

His feet dragged him to the apartment, they had a mind of their own and he found himself standing outside the front door. With shaking hand, he unlocked it. May was preoccupied with a bottle of whatever kind of posing she was drinking so he rushed to his room and plugged in his earphones, annoyingly the self-sacrificial hero in him chose to leave and help his aunt rather than hide.

 

Bad idea. He had attempted to take the strong smelling alcohol from her but was met with a sharp pain on the side of his cheek. She hit him! Yeah, she got a bit violent when she was sad, but it never got to this. He was so shocked that he only came back to reality when he felt his body collide with the cold floor, and the burning pain in his ribs as she kicked him repeatedly. It was possible for him to fight back; he was freaking Spider-Man but instead he just laid there and let it happen. He killed Ben.

 

“Get Out.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice and he rushed out the front door, ignoring the pain that had taken over his body. Once he was outside, he started to panic. It was like 2 degrees. And he had nothing with him. And nowhere to say. He called Ned but to his dismay there was no answer. He didn’t know what to do. And so, he slumped against the wall of a nearby building. He felt numb. He knew any sane person would be crying but he just sat there, too tired to care anymore.

 

That was until his hands started turning blue and his chest hurt with every tiny exhale. There was once person though. It was a long shot, but he couldn’t be outside anymore. It was stupidly difficult to get his hands to cooperate, but he managed to hit the call button after a few minutes of struggling.

 

“Underoos this better be important.” His voice was rough with sleep and for the millionth time he felt guilty for waking Mr Stark up. He tried to find the words to explain what happened, but he just couldn’t.

 

“Pete?”

 

“Can you come get me… Please?” The voice that replied was not Peters. Or it didn’t sound like it, he sounded small and pathetic but it didn’t matter.

 

“I’m Coming”

 

While he was waiting for his mentor to arrive, it started to rain. Soft little droplets cascaded down his face from the black above him. It was exactly the same as the day Ben died. Ben loved the rain. He would sit with Peter when it was stormy and listen to it hit against the windows. Now, at 16 years old, Peter was terrified of the rain without his uncle there to protect him. No one was there anymore. Finally, he started crying, allowing his tears to mix with the rain, letting him feel his sadness and pain rather than push it down to help others.

 

“Jesus Christ Kid!”

 

Mr Stark ran up to him and immediately stripped off his jacket and wrapped the trembling boy in it. He took one look at Peters blue lips, shaking hands and soaked body and scooped him up, placing him on his lap in the back seats of his car as it drove off. Thank God for driverless cars. Through the entire journey, Peter could feel warm hand running through his hair and hear gentle whispers of reassurance as the car sped through the streets of New York city.

 

Peter tried to get up once they reached their destination, but he couldn’t find the strength, so he let himself get carried, and he nuzzled his head into the shoulder of Mr Stark. He just wanted to sleep but he kept being told to “stay awake for a bit longer” and he didn’t want to disappoint the man. He was taken to the main bathroom where Tony peeled the soaking clothes off him, gasping he saw the multicoloured bruises on his rib cage until he was just in his boxers and was taken to the shower, where a fully clothed billionaire carefully washed the rain out of his hair and appended to get some warmth back into his numb body.

 

Then, he was covered in an assortment of fluffy towels and helped into a bed which he could only guess was Mr Starks. He was handed some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and after he was changed, he snuggled into one of the comfiest beds he had ever known. His heart began to thump as he saw the older man get up to leave the room.

 

“Hey Mr Stark?” The man turned to look at him, his hair sticking up in all directions and looking incredibly odd in his pyjamas “Do you think you could stay?”

 

“Of course Buddy.”

 

He walked back towards the bed and wriggled under the sheets, allowing Peter to rest his head on his arc receptor. He didn’t know what the hell happened, but he was going to find out in the morning. For now though, the boy needed to rest.

 

 

When Peter woke up, he wasn’t met with the familiar thin sheets, or the sound of his neighbours blasting their TV. That when the events of the night before hit him. May. May hurting him. Mr Stark taking him home. He could hear soft singing coming from the kitchen so he picked up a blanket and slowly made his way to the source of the noise. Standing there was Mr Stark, singing along to some old rock song, making … pancakes?

 

“Good Morning Kid!” Mr Stark sounded weirdly awake for someone that had to come puck up a crying teen at 3 in the morning.

 

“Hey Mr Stark. Thanks for letting me stay but I think I’ve gotta go now.”

 

“Not so fast Spidey. You and me need to talk about the mess that is your ribs and why the tell you were crying in the rain so goddamn early.”

 

Peter knew he couldn’t like to his mentor, so the moment they sat on the sofa, he started to cry and explain what had happened. The man was surprisingly quiet, only speaking to scold Peter when he said things like “I deserved it”. Once he had finished talking (to his surprise) Tony pulled him into a tight hug. For once it was Mr Stark starting it and Peter melted into him. He knew things would be ok.


	2. 2. Weird Alien Thingys

It was 5 months since the ferry incident (which Tony named the day that must not be named) and Peter was finally allowed to go on a mission with the entire avenger’s team. Things were still a bit awkward between Mr America and Mr Stark, so it was tense, but Peter was too excited to let it put him down, he was fighting alongside his heroes and even though they treated him like a kid he was still part of the group.

 

The day had started out normal enough, it was a rainy day so they all stayed inside the compound, with Nat (he actually called her that as she threatened to throw him out a window if he ever called her Mrs Black Widow) training with Clint in the gym, Thor was curled up on the sofa with Wanda and Vision; leaving Tony, Bruce and Peter in the lab doing a weird variety of experiments. Then all of a sudden, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he knew something was wrong. Half a second later the entire building shut down, all power lost, so they were all stuck in pitch black.

 

“FRIDAY what the hell just happened?” Mr Stark managed to keep his voice calm and even, but Peter knew he was worried, the compound was powered by new intentions that should withstand pretty much anything so when there was a malfunction, everyone assumed the worst (like an evil robot being made hell bent on destroying the world)

 

“It would appear we had a blackout Sir”

 

“Yeah, we kinda go that Fri, what caused it”

 

There was an unnerving pause.

 

“The source of the power cut is unknown.”

 

Well that wasn’t good. Somehow in the darkness, they managed to get into the living room where Thor, Wanda and Vision were; Nat and Clint had also made it up so at least they were together. As if they shared a telepathic thought, they all prepared in various suits and made their way outside.

 

Coming from the edge of the city, waves of purple energy flooded in between the buildings, seemingly harmless for humans but still concerning. No human technology could do that, Peter was familiar with alien tech, so he knew it when he saw it. Now, if Peter was a normal person, he would be freaking out, running away or calling May but he was just buzzing with excitement, adrenaline running through his veins as he prepared for one of the best moments of his life (taking Captain Americas shield would’ve been the best but he got pretty beat up so…)

 

In his daze, he wasn’t pay attention to the orders of his fellow teammates so he just thought YOLO and decided that he would so what he could best and swung from building to building looking for people to save. Nothing really was happening though, so no one (except the avengers) so the people were all safe. That was until as blue ray of light hit a nearby building a reduced it to ash. Ok, so maybe he should start to get a bit worried now.

 

He could hear the avengers calling to each other to make a plan of action but he could focus. _Snap out of it Spider Man_ he told himself, no _w’s not the time to freak out._ When he had finally managed to get back into his head, Tony was blasting the source of the energy while narrowly missing each shot fired at him. Thor had made his way to the machine and began smashing it with his hammer, but it made no difference. He didn’t really know where the others had gone, they weren’t in his eye line, so he tried to think back to whatever plan was made.

 

But it was no use. All of a sudden he could hear a scream from 4 blocks away. He knew what he had to do. Swinging as fast as he could, he found the source of the noise, a small girl no older than 7, sobbing and screaming as he home behind her had been destroyed. Without further ado, he dropped behind her and wrapped her in his arms. Jesus, she was shaking like a leaf, crying so hard she couldn’t breathe and was too weak to stand, the only comfort she had was a raggedy old bear that she held on to for dear life.

 

“Hey, shush, it’s okay. You’re safe. Do you know where your parents are Hun?”

 

 His eyes widened with shock and his heart pounded and she pointed a shaking hand towards the rumble behind them. No one deserves to lose their parents, especially at a young age and he though back to the day he received the horrible news.

 

 _May sat on the edge of his bed while Ben stood in the corner, leaning against the doorframe. It was obvious they had both been crying, they’re eyes were red, and they were sniffing softly, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Something was wrong_.

 

_Ben came over and sat next to May and Peter could feel his breath leave him. Something was wrong. Very wrong._

_“Petey. Baby somethings happened with your mum and dad.” NoNoNONONONO! They had only gone for a couple hours, the last thing he did was yell at them for leaving him and now they could actually be wrong. No. Don’t be stupid. They said they were going to come back, they promised, and you never break promises. They said they’d come back, they said they’d come back, they said-_

_“I need you to calm down for me before you hurt yourself ok? Deep breaths Baby.” All he could do was nod in reply. He didn’t know if he could talk, his throat was too closed up to make coherent sentences. Please be ok._

_“You’re gonna stay with us for a little while, we’re gonna look after you.” Ben was talking now but his words were muffled like he was underwater._

_“Where are they?” He finally found the strength to talk._

_May stifled a sob a turned away from the boy and he could swear he saw Ben’s eyes fill with tears, with was odd because Ben almost never cried in front of people. Why wouldn’t they answer, why was he being treated like a child, he needed to know where they were._

_“Um, they- they’ve gone away now, but we’ll look after you.”_

_“What do you mean go away? They said they’d come back, THEY PROMISED!” From that day he had envied all the people who didn’t have to feel like this. Who didn’t have to feel their whole world crumble around them as they were left all alone. Yeah he had his aunt and uncle but now his parents were gone. He had no one._

_May just hugged him tightly, quietly weeping into his shoulder and he couldn’t comprehend what happened. At least he had May and Ben._

Sounds of explosions and buildings collapsing assaulted his senses, a sharp ringing sound attacked his head, but he had to fight it off. He had to get the girl to safety, and he managed to find shelter a few metres away with couple that reminded him of his aunt and uncle, they would look after her. And he ran back out into the street.

 

_For the next few years, May and Ben had been amazing guardians, his heart still hurt when he thought of his parents but being with a kid caring family made it better. He had a rocky start to life, but things were going ok._

_Until he stood in front of Ben, watching the deep blood flood out of his chest and into the streets below him, mingling with the rain reaching Peters feet and he felt sick as his shoes started to stain red. And worst of all he could’ve helped. He was Spider Man now and yet he just stood there and watched as his Uncle, his best friend bled out in the darkness._

_But there was still May. Until there wasn’t. When Mr Stark heard about the abuse, he didn’t hesitate to call the police but luckily, Peter managed to convince him to take her to rehab instead, he knew it was just a combination of grief and alcohol. So now he was really alone. Over time he learned that the world was a scary place, but people could help each other through it. He didn’t have anyone._

“-ete!” He turned around in time to see Mr Stark fly towards him, followed by a flash of blue light followed by a thump.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, to feel his body disintegrate but nothing came. Just silence now. _Luck must be on his side,_ he thought. That was until he noticed a figure laying on the ground next to him. Despite his blurry visions, he noticed a very distinct goatee on the person in front of him.

 

“NO!” He scrambled forwards to find his mentor, face contorted in pain unconscious on the pavement as blood poured from his temple. He tried to look for the positives, at least he wasn’t powdered. At least he could hear faint breaths. But still, Mr Stark was hauntingly pale, dark rings around his eyes became more prominent and the blood made a direct contrast to his skin tone.

 

“Mr Stark. Y- you’re ok. You’re ok. It will be fine because you’re you, ya know. Just wa- wake up. Please.” He started talking strongly but his voice broke and he struggled to breathe, towards the, he just spoke in soft pleading whispers, hearing how pathetic his voice but it didn’t matter. He needed Tony to be ok.

 

“Please Mr Stark. Come on.” He was on his knees, shaking the man with as much strength as he could manage. He was conscious that he was trembling, his hand were vibrating, he couldn’t breathe, and the world was slowly going dark. It didn’t matter. Mr Stark couldn’t go. He couldn’t. Not because of Peter.

 

“Come on. You can do it just please wake up. Please. Please. Plea- “

 

 

He woke up. Harsh lights. Loud beeping. Strong smells. It took him a moment to realise where he was. Hospital, pain, passing out, Mr Stark. MR STARK! He shot up; his head hurt like crazy. Where was Tony? Was he ok? Was he at least alive? Peter ran into the halls in search of his idol but was instead met with a very tired looking Natasha.

 

“Kid. Kid look at me. You need to sit down. I’ll take you to Tony but for now you need to rest.”

 

But all he did was shake his head. He had to see Tony. Make sure that everything was ok. He was Iron man, of course he’d be fine, right?

 

“Ok I get it, if you promise to calm down we can go see him now ok?”

 

He weakly stumbled after her as she walked through the white hallways, the harsh colour hurt his eyes and his head pounded but it didn’t matter, he just need to see his ~~dad~~ mentor. They stopped outside a door furthest from the elevator and she ushered him inside. From some reason his hands started to shake as he reached out for the door handle, maybe it was the fear of losing Mr Stark or the fact that he was quite high on the specialised pain medication, but he pushed forwards anyway.

 

Mr Stark looked bad. Like really bad. He was so pale that he almost matched he sheets around him, bruises of an assortment of colours littered his entire body and wires and tubes buried him. But at least he was awake.

 

“Hey Kiddo.” A tired voice said. And Peter rushed forwards, embracing Tony with all his strength, as he sobbed gently into the man’s neck.

 

“I was so freaking scared Mr Stark. You could’ve died! Because of me! I already lost my parents and my uncle and May; I can’t lose you too. You’re all I have!”

 

From that moment on, Peter decided to never let anyone get hurt in his place.


	3. 3. Spiders

Tony had now recovered (Mr Bruce said it was because of Peter constant reminders to do basic human needs like eating and sleeping) and even though he was still a bit wobblily on his feet, he was running around the lab like a mad man. Peter was finally a full time resident at the Avengers compound, and he had never been happier.

 

He was still unsure of how to act around Mr Stark. There were times when he almost slipped up and called him Dad, he often had to stop himself from asking the billionaire to do things like go to his parent’s evenings or help him with school problems like Flash. It wasn’t because of Mr Stark; Peter knew that he would of course do all the Dad things the teen wanted him to do; he didn’t really know why he was still tentative around the man. Maybe it was because all of his parental figures had left him one way or another, maybe it was because he felt guilty that the man had been forced to look after a kid like May had. Perhaps it was because he still loved May. He didn’t know what had happened to her, every time he asked, Tony would just avoid the question.

 

All of the pardoned Avengers moved back as well, creating one very dysfunctional family. He learned that even though she was a deadly spy, Natasha was one of the biggest softies he knew, and she seemed to have extra care of the other spider. Steve and Bucky had a lot of sexual tension, but he knew better than to bring it up, Vision and Wanda also had some sort of relationship (which Peter thought was adorable) and Clint visited occasionally. He still hadn’t met Sam, but he wasn’t really looking for ward to it, the man was kinda scary but from what Steve said, the man was a nice guy once you met him. Peter felt a bit of out place, surrounded by all these heroes but he loved it anyways.

 

Their first father-son moment was on a cold Thursday night. Nothing particularly interesting happened, Steve and Bucky were attempting to cook in the kitchen, Natasha and Tony were seated on the coach (which was the biggest Peter had ever seen) and Thor had made the trip from Asguard and was talking animatedly to Bruce by the dining table. The rest of the avengers were busy working or something like that.

 

For once, they actually thought they could have a nice quiet night inside, in domestic bliss but of course the youngest avenger had other ideas. Dinner was almost ready so Peter decided to have a quick shower, he loved the fancy showers there was, with about 20 million different jets and soaps but he knew it would have to be quick.

 

“Peter get your ass out here” which was followed by a muffled “Language!”

 

So maybe he forgot about the quick shower. He rushed to towel dry has hair and slipped on a pair of jogging bottoms when fear filled him. His adrenaline skyrocketed. His hands started to shake, and he was faced with a fight or flight situation. He chose the latter. With a very ~~feminine~~ loud scream he jumped to the ceiling and began to crawl towards the living area.

 

And there stood Tony, Iron Man suit warping around has body. Natasha, with her eyes alert and guns in hand. Thor held the Mjölnir ready for battle. Steve and Bucky were in a fighting stance, ready to attack. Bruce was very visibly trying to fight the hulk, attempting to stop him making an appearance. At that moment Peter knew he fucked up.

 

“Pete.” Tony said very cautiously “What’s going on?” All the Avengers slowly inched towards him, as if he was a wounded animal. “Buddy, are you in any danger?” Shake of his head. “Are you injured?” Another shake. The team relaxed slightly, still tense.

 

“Man of Spiders, what has worried you?” Thor asked curiously. He was calmer than the rest. Well now Peter just looked stupid.

 

“Umm. T-There was a “He ran his hands through his wet hair, embarrassment flooding him as his cheeks tinted pink. “So, erm, in the bathroom there…” He groaned in frustration, things were going good and now he just embarrassed himself in front of his literal heroes. In a quiet voice he said “There was a spider. Like a really big one, like the size of my hand and it was just in the corner and then it moved and began crawling and I kinda ran. Sorry”

 

“Oh hell no.” Bucky whispered Peter was terrified that they would be mad at him but instead he looked up to see that the ex-assassin was just as scared as he was, clutching onto Steve’s arm. Tony just looked at hm with an amused smile as Natasha put her weapons down and Thor laughed loudly, clapping his hand on Peters back and the boy tried his hardest not to flinch.

 

“Kiddo. You are literally Spider-Man.” Tony walked forwards ruffling the boy’s hair. “And you’re telling me, that you are scared. Of spiders”. Peter looked at his feet, awkwardly shuffling as he nodded gently. “Can you please just kill it Mr Stark?”. Instead, the billionaire just lead Peter into the dreaded bathroom.

 

When they entered, instead of the **terrifying** spider, they saw a young man seated on the edge of the sink. Peter looked him up and down, trying to work out where he recognised the man from. He wore a black tailored suit, which matched his slicked back, dark shoulder length hair and he looked at the boy with an indifferent glare, startling green eyes that tared right into Peters soul. He had an air of royalty about him, looking around the room as if it was beneath him and when he say that Toy was once again dressed in the Iron Man suit he just smirked.

 


	4. 4. Loki

It turns out that the horrifying spider was actually Thor’s younger, adopted (as Thor constantly said) brother Loki, who was also apparently the God of Mischief. While the adult were busy fighting the God and Thor was somehow trying to diffuse the situation, Peter just stood in the corner, mainly still shook by the fact that Gods are real and can turn themselves into spiders. He managed to catch snippets of conversation, hearing words like Jotunns and Battle of New York but overall he had no idea what was going on. He only snapped out of his trance when a pale face with glinting green eyes appeared in front of him and for some reason he felt some sort of sympathy for the man. If you closely looked at him you could see how hollow his eyes were, how his smile seemed fake and that no one should be so ridiculously pale. He was obviously trying to cover up how he truly was, like he never really had anyone care for him. So, Peter decided to take on the role. Who knew friendship would be so dangerous.

 

  1. The first time Loki almost killed Peter was kinda funny. He had just finished Spider Manning, when he sat on top of Stark Tower, admiring the view of the sunset bleeding lighting over the city. He was completely relaxed and calm since his patrol went well, in fact someone even gave him 10 dollars for helping them with their groceries, so he bought a hot dog and was eating it while looking over the buildings. You can imagine his surprise when a small crow caught his eye.



 

Soft feathers flew towards him and perched itself on his leg, staring up at him. He didn’t really think there was any danger, it was just a bird… a bird being very weird. But it was beautiful. Sleek black feathers coated its body, glistening in the fading sunlight and its eyes were equally as black. He was so transfixed on the bird that when it transformed itself into the trickster, he yelped in surprise and fell backwards, too shocked to use logic and found the concrete ground getting closer and closer. He prepared himself for the soul crushing impact but was instead meet with a glint of red and gold as metallic arms caught him.

 

For the next half an hour, he sat on a sofa. Being yelled at. Which was odd considering all he did was watch the sunset but he just sat there. He was happy that he finally saw a real smile on Loki’s face.

 

  1. However, the second occasion was just mean. The team (including Peter!) had just successfully fought off another ~~asshole~~ villain who had tried and failed to infiltrate the government and for once he didn’t mess anything up. Unfortunately, literally everyone that fought was over the age 21, and so they chose to go to a bar, but Peter wasn’t even old enough to get a tattoo, so he had to stay in the tower instead.



 

As he searched the kitchen for as much food as he could eat, he saw a small figure curled on the couch. When he moved closer he notice it was a certain God, surrounded by more blankets and pillows than Peter knew they had in the house. The closer he got the more worried he was. The man was staring blankly out of on of the large windows, eyes watering and hands slightly shaking. Peter was probably the most empathetic of the group, but he had no idea how to comfort Loki, how do you make a freaking God feel better?

 

The only thing that seemed right was a hug. Everyone likes hugs. It was the way May ~~helped~~ used to make him feel better so he cautiously moved towards the huddle of bedding realising that it may seem like he was about at attack Loki. So that’s what he did. He jumped up over the sofa and wrapped himself around him like a koala bear, resting his head into the man’s shoulder. For a split second things went well, until Loki twisted around and Peter felt a white hot pain in his lower abdomen. He was freaking stabbed! For hugging someone!

 

Luckily, at that moment a mildly tipsy Tony Stark stumbled it, took one look at the pool of blood Peter was lying in and rushed him down to the Med-Bay. So Loki obviously didn’t like hugs. Good to know.

 

  1. It had been 3 weeks since Loki moved in and Peter was making progress. The trickster no longer stabbed him (which was nice) and even chose to sit next to him when he was doing his homework or watching films. Recently, Peter was educating the man on 21st century Human society. Mainly vines. After watching hours of compilations, Loki was relatively aware of what they were, but he wasn’t truly ready to be a Gen Z teen till he could quote them.



 

As hard as he tried, Loki wasn’t quoting them until one amazing day. Peter was making hot chocolates for  himself, Thor, Tony and Loki but he was so caught up in his head that he didn’t notice he handed the group empty cups. Then, a soft British voice said: “This bitch empty.” And without warning a flying mug hit Peter square in the face followed by a muffled “YEET”. Even though his head hurt like hell and Mr Stark had to spend the day making sure that he was ok (since he had a mild concussion), it was one of the best moments of his life.


End file.
